Short Stories of SwanQueen
by onewritestofillemptiness
Summary: One-shot stories of SwanQueen *I do not own OUAT.
1. Chapter 1 Frozen

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though... It would be rather cool.**

* * *

"Ms Swan?" Regina whispered softly, poking the blonde on her arms which was draped over the sides of the theater chair. The light from the screen lit up Emma's face showing off the streaming tears marking her face.

"uhm... Emma?"

Emma turned towards the Mayor, her eyes glazed over.

".._let it go_." Blasted from the screen in front of them.

The blonde placed her head against Regina, warm tears splashing down on her neck. Regina instantly placed her arm around the crying sheriff, rubbing her hands up and down her side.

"Emma, dear, what's wrong" Regina fought the urge to just pull the blonde on her lap, but they were already getting a few stares from the people around the theater.

Incoherent words met the Mayors ears, leaving her slightly confused.

Regina pulled back from Emma, glancing at her tear marked face.

"I just .. Love this movie.. So..much" Emma hiccuped.

Regina glared at Emma, a snarl falling from her lips. Regina hit her in the arm .

"Ms Swan! I can't believe you are crying." She harshly whispered, returning her gaze to the screen.

" I am sorry 'Gina.." Emma whispered guiltily, also returning her gaze. Just as Olaf appeared on the screen. "..I love this part"

Regina froze, jaw dropping. She wiped her head around, sending a regal glare at the Sheriffs.

"You already saw this movie!" a harsh whisper escaped her mouth a little too loudly, earning a few groans from the people around them.

The mayor rolled her eyes, sending a glare to the people behind them. They visibly gulped.

"Uh, I may have already seen it with Henry last week… when you had that meeting." Emma admitted, placing an innocent smile on her pink lips.

"I can't believe you would do that! You take me on a date to see a movie you already seen.." Regina gritted out, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

Emma just smiled.

"You are so being put out in the dog house, _Emma_! You are so going to freeze" Regina snarled, leaning away from the blonde.

"… the cold never bothered me anyway" Emma sang softly to herself. "..totally worth it."

* * *

**please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Regina Mills' Diary

**Regina Mills' Diary.**

**Prompt: Emma get's sent a diary that contains a hidden secret... Regina. **

* * *

Emma sat upon her floor, shifting the package in her hands lightly. The box weighed little, as it balanced in her hands. Her blond hair cascaded over her shoulders and onto her red leather jacket. She pondered wither to open it or not. The box was a light brown, with no return address.

Only her name.

"Ma! Just open it" Henry shouted from the doorway, he raised his eyebrow in annoyance ad he stood there before is mother.

"It could be dangerous Henry.. Who doesn't put a fu- reaking return address on a package" She muttered, never once taking her eyes off the mysterious package.

"Whatever, I am going to out with Hansel. I'll be back around 8." At that he walked out of the room, leaving Emma muttering a goodbye.

"Swan, just fucking open it." Emma whispered harshly to no one but herself.

Pulling out her pocket knife from her pocket, she slides the sharp blade across the packing tape. The flaps of the package falling open, revealing its contents.

Emma was prepared for a bomb or a threat... or possibly a human hand.

"I really need to stop watching Bones." Emma muttered.

Lying inside the box was a lot of bubble wrap and tissue paper.

Once the boxed opened it was like the stuffing inside exploded.

"Whoever sent this must of really wanted the contents safe.."

Emma carefully pulled out each piece of bubble wrap out, purposely popping some of the bubbles in the process.

A leather bound book laid at the bottom of the box. Dark brown with gold flecks on the surface.

Inscribed on the book was a name.

Regina.

"Who the fuck is Regina?"

Emma flipped open the book, scanning the rough textured paged.

Nothing.

No words were written.

Emma huffed, throwing the book across the room. It lands against the desk in the far corner. Opened to the first page.

At the bottom of the box was a folded up piece of paper.

Picking it up, Emma ran her finger tips over the crisp paper. Carefully opening it.

"**Please look after Regina**.."

"What the fuck kind of joke is this." Emma growled. Crumpling up the paper and stuffing it into her pocket.

Emma walked out of her room, towing the box behind her.

Slamming her door shut.

What she didn't see was a single word hastily scribbled on the first page of the book.

"_Ouch_"

* * *

**Please Review.  
**

**Continue (?)**


	3. Chapter 3 Bully

**I do not own Anything.**

**BULLY.**

**Prompt. Emma is new to the school, though that doesn't stop anyone from picking on her. **

* * *

"Watch where you are going freak!"

Emma walked hastily down the hallway, her gaze tracked on the ground in front of her. Her notebooks tucked under her chin and pushed up against her chest. Tears fogged her vision from beneath her black rimmed glasses. She was knocked side to side, slammed into lockers on her way to her own.

"Look at that thing, it's like she wants to get made fun of."

"I know right? Just look at her clothes.. Does she own a mirror?"

"No wonder her parents gave her away, who would want her"

Emma couldn't stop the tears from falling down like waterfalls down her cheeks. Her heart hurt as though it have been sat on, and she found it hard to breath.

So she ran, and not stopping till she reached a dark empty room.

Emma threw her books, which landed across the small classroom. Hitting the desk in the far corner. Emma fell down against the door, sliding her back against the rough surface. Not once looking too closely at the hidden shadows in the classroom.

She silently cried, her head falling on her open palms. Her body shaking against the door as the tears rack over her.

"Uhm.. Hello?"

Emma snapped her head up at the voice, eyes falling at the desk across the room. Which was occupied by the school's head cheerleader.. Regina Mills.

Emma scrambled back, quickly standing straight once again. She couldn't breath, only stare wide eye at the brunette cheerleader.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Emma squeaked.

"I come in here to read sometimes.. to get away from my friends" Regina rolled her eyes at friends.

Most of the cheerleaders, jocks and student body bully Emma. Yet, she has never seen The head cheerleader do it personally.

"Why.. You're friends with almost everyone at this school.. Why would you need to get away from them." Emma questioned, unaware she was trembling.

Regina shot up from her desk, walking fast over to the blonde. Once she was only a foot away, Emma closed her eyes.

**This is it. She is finally do it like the rest of them.**

Emma held her eyes shut tight, clenching her fists to her side. She felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her towards the brunette. Strong arms wrap softly around the blonde, holding her tight.

"I am so terribly sorry Emma.. I should of stopped them at the beginning. I promise I will stop them now."

Emma stiffened at the cheerleaders words, before leaning into the touch.

"W-Why are you doing this." Emma asked softly, her mouth right beside Regina's ear.

Regina pulled back, her arms still wrapped around Emma. She gazed into her eyes, leaning in slowly.

She ran her hand up to Emma's cheek, pulling her down to her lips. Capturing the Blondes pale pink lips with her own red lips.

Regina put all her emotions into that one kiss.. Guilt, regret, sadness…love. She wanted to show Emma that she would be for her now.

Emma didn't respond at first, letting the Cheerleader move her lips against hers. Then Regina pulled back..

"I am sorry.. that was.. I shouldn't of—"

Regina was cut off by Emma capturing her lips once again. Regina smiled against the blondes lips, pulling her impossibly close.

"I will be your savior Emma.. If you will let me." Regina whispered softly.

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Haircut

**Haircut.**

* * *

Emma Swan sat on the hair dresser chair swiveling around in circles. Swinging her feet a foot above the ground.

"Ms Swan stop it this instant. You are embarrassing me.. And our child!" Regina Mills growled, storming up to the blonde. She reached out, steadying the chair.

"No… Coraline thinks her Momma is funny. Don't you my bumble bee." Emma smirked as her daughter happily nodded from the chair beside her.

The hair dresser set a disapproving face at the daughter and mothers antics.

".. And will you stop calling me Ms Swan, we have been married for 5 years 'Gina. Its Mrs Swan-Mills." She teased, getting up from the chair and walking towards her not amused wife.

Regina rolled her eyes, side stepping away from the blonde. Moving towards their squirming daughter.

"_Mrs Swan-Mills_.. you are suppose to behave for our daughters first hair appointment." Looking apologetically at the frustrated hair dresser, who was attempting to trim a little bit of hair off their daughters long hair.

"Come on 'Gina… It's fun" Emma pouted, sitting back down on the swiveling chair beside her daughter. She reached out, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist. Pulling the shocked Mayor onto her lap.

"EMMA!—"

Emma started gently spinning around with Regina on her lap. Keeping her locked in place. Regina reluctantly relaxed back into Emma's embrace.

"See 'Gina, it is not so bad." Emma held her wife tighter against her, still lightly spinning. Not fast enough to make them dizzy but enough to make them relaxed.

Coraline glanced up at the hairdresser, who was shooting confused glances at the couple.

"My Ma 'nd Mommy are funny"

* * *

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Writers block

**I do not own OUAT.**

**Prompt: Emma has writers block. Henry helps. **

* * *

Emma sat at the dinning table, with her laptop pulled out. An blank word document flickered on the screen, taunting her.  
"I can't-"  
She banged her head against the table.  
"..FUCKING"  
*Bang*  
"..DO THIS!"  
*Bang*  
Emma clutched her head, bracing for the impending headache she will sure receive. She groaned when a small wave of pain pounds behind her eyes.  
"Emma?" A meek voice called out behind her.  
"Yes Henry?" She acknowledged her son, though her eyes trained on her screen.  
"What are you doing Ma?" He pulled up a chair beside her, glancing between the screen and her.  
She stared down her son, wondering if she shall let him know one of her secrets. For years she wrote stories, some long or short. Expanding from a couple sentences to hundreds. It was a hobby of hers that kept her relaxed and it helped get her imagination on paper… or screen.  
Emma smiled at Henry, leaning in slightly closer.  
"I am writing Henry." She pulled out the saved documents screen, showing Henry all the saved stories sh e had written.  
Henry smiled reading the few titles flashing on the screen as she scrolled.  
_ The Mayor and the Bug._  
_ The hidden fear of Love_  
_ The Queen mixed of Evil and good._  
_ The Queen and her son._  
_ The love of a Queen_  
"Wait! Ma… Are these mostly about my Mom?" He scanned over the titles once again… and sure enough they seemed to be all about her.  
Emma stiffened , before hastily shutting her laptop close.  
"Definitely not kid!" A blush worked its way up Emma's neck and covered her cheeks.  
"Oh My God Ma! You like her don't you..you like like her."  
"What! No kid.. You are wrong. Those stories could be about something else" The blush grew deeper.  
"Ma… I inherited your superpower. So don't lie to me"  
Emma gazed down, not having the ability to look her kid in the eyes. Afraid for the disgust on his face, tears weld up in her eyes. He had spoken the truth.  
She heard a few clicking of the laptop keys, she bet he was deleting her stories.. she couldn't will herself to top him. How would her kid react to her being in love with the Evil Queen.  
Footsteps walking away from the computer, made Emma finally lift her head up.. watching her retreating son.

Emma looked over to her laptop, a new document opened on her computer. 6 words flashed on the somewhat blank document.

_The Queen and her White knight._

Emma's heart swelled, as Henry walked back into the kitchen clutching the car keys in his hand and a stack of paper.  
He handed both to his mother, before smiling.

"Go get her Ma.. then write a story." He pushed Emma out of the apartment.

* * *

**if want to be continued. Message me:)**


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy

**Prompt: "**Jealous Regina? Please? She's my fave °˖✧◝( ⁰ ▿ ⁰ )◜✧˖°" -**anon**

**hope you like it :)**

* * *

Regina sat at the counter of Granny's, her finger rimming the coffee cup in front of her. It was too early for alcohol, so rich black coffee would do for now. Her left hand hugged the mug hard, almost to the point where it would break. She stared ahead at nothing in particular, the only sound she heard was the annoying sound of her own thoughts... filled with constant nagging that she didn't hear the door of Granny's opening.

"Regina?" Emma called out from her spot right behind the brunette.

No response was given from the brunette, worrying Emma.

She stepped closer, placing her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Regina?"

The brunette snapped her head up at the sound of the voice that belonged to the woman who took over her mind.

"Emma... Hey"

A small smile etched in the corners of the blondes mouth at hearing her own name come from Regina's lips.

"Are you okay?" concern filled Emma's voice.

Regina smiled softly at Emma, her heart swelling at the asking of her well being.

"I'm fine, dear"

Emma smiled, her hand still on top of Regina's shoulder. Regina snuck a glance at the hand, a larger smile gracing her lips. Emma, seeing her hand, quickly took it away.

"Re-"

"HEY SWAN!"

Regina immediately clenched her teeth, an unsettling feeling starting in the pit of her stomach.

Emma physically winced at the masculine voice calling from behind her. Her eyes locked onto Regina's, catching the scowl and eye roll the brunette wore.

Emma sighed, slowly retreating from the brunette.

"Oh... Hi Hook."

Regina watched as Emma followed Hook into a booth, he sat the opposite of her. A smug smirk very evident on his face. She watched as Emma smiled at the pirate.

_A smile that should only be for me! _Regina growled in her mind, the coffee cup in her hand finally gave.

The shattered pieces shooting out from her palm. Scattering all over the counter, though it didn't bother the brunette.. she didn't even flinch.

It did bother the blonde though. Emma shot out of her booth, rushing towards the Mayor.

"Regina?! What happened?" Emma reached for her hand, inspecting for traces of broken mug. A small trickle of blood fell from aa ut on her palm, still going unnoticed by Regina.

"I am fine, Miss Swan.. Now if you could unhand me.." Regina yanked her hand away, gathering her coat in the other. "I need to go."

Regina stormed out of the dinner, not once looking back. Not even looking to see the sad eyes following her every move, of the sheriff.

* * *

Days later, Regina was back at the counter. She avoided any place she could randomly run into the blonde. The diner, the station… any place that wasn't her house. She spent 3 days locked up in her house, doing nothing but trying to distract herself.

A small scar was barely visible on her palm, blending in with the natural lines already on her hand.

Today, Regina vowed, she will ask the blonde to sit with her. Even if she had to kill anyone personally who tried to get in her way.

The Mayor smiled to herself, turning in the chair at the counter. Her back was pressed against the hard surface, as she gazed at the door. Waiting for the Sheriff to come in for her coffee break.

She glance through the windows, spotting a flash of blonde hair.

A smile broke through on Regina's face, and her heart swelled.

Until she spotted...Hook.

His body pressed against the blondes, the same smirk on his face. Regina could feel her heart plummet to the depths of her stomach.

_No.. SHE IS MINE! _Shocked by her own confession, she threw herself off the stool, rushing out the door.

Her head held high, a glare plastered on her face.

The brunette stopped short, when she sees Hook crash his lips against the blondes.

_No. _

Regina didn't stop until she ripped Hook away from _her _Emma.

"What the bloody hell-"

She punched him, the knuckles of her right fist meeting his jaw.

"She is mine!" Regina growled, as she watches Hook fall to the ground holding his jaw.

A small gasp pulled Regina out of her trance.

"Wait.. What did you mean by yours Regina?"

She turned towards the blonde, crashing her own lips to Emma's.

Wiping away any trace of Hook on her.

Pale pink met blood red.

The Mayor moved her lips against soft ones, waiting for the blonde to make a move.

Regina pulled Emma's bottom lip between her teeth biting against the flesh. Emma gasp, her hands finding the brunettes felt the blonde smile against her lips before reciprocating. Lips moving against each other, now, in a soft dance… one that was spilling all their feelings. Emma ran her tongue against the Mayors, asking for entrance. Whilst, wrapping her arms tightly around Regina. Pulling her closer to her. Regina pulled back slightly, glancing into darkened emerald eyes.

"Mine, and don't you forget that _dear"_ Regina purred.

* * *

**Sorry for mistakes. Please review**


End file.
